phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RRabbit42
Archives: 2009: January-June ● July-September ● October-November ● December —— Chat issues in 2011/2012 2010: Jan ● Feb ● Mar ● Apr ● May ● June ● July ● Aug ● Sep ● Oct ● Nov ● Dec 2011: Jan ● Feb ● Mar ● Apr ● May ● June ● July ● Aug ● Sep ● Oct ● Nov ● Dec 2012: Jan ● Feb ● Mar ● Apr ● May ● June ● July ● Aug ● Sep ● Oct ● Nov ● Dec Ongoing projects — Newsletters — Affiliated wikis discussions New here and not sure where to begin? When you first come to a wiki, you may not know how to make an edit or where to start. Take a few minutes and read the page. That will give you some important tips. Next, the "Help" area of the Community Portal has a lot of good information about how to make edits. You can also check the "Contributing to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki" section right above it for other advice on more advanced editing. If you make a mistake, don't worry. We can fix pretty much all mistakes, with most of them being fixed by clicking on Undo in the History of a page. As long as you're not deliberately causing problems or spamming, an occasional mistake is no big deal. If you still need help, click on "Leave message" at the top of the page and let me know what you need help with. Reply notes If you leave me a message, I will put the reply here. I do not like having to go back and forth between different Talk pages to follow a conversation. It's a bit like if someone leaves you a note in the living room, so you go to the garage to leave them a message, then they go back to the living room to leave you another message, you go back to the garage for the next note, and so on. You usually don't do that in real life. You and the other person are in the same room when you talk, or you're on the same phone call, or another similar method. Likewise, it's simpler and cleaner to reply to all messages here. Affiliated Wikis update Anyone that has asked about creating an officially-affiliated wiki in another language (Dutch, Spanish, German, etc.), I haven't forgotten about this. I will be working on this again starting this weekend. One of the biggest things is that I need to get the info on the file pages straightened out. We can worry about uploading better screenshots later. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:42, April 1, 2011 (UTC) : Most messages relating to this have been moved to the new Affiliated wikis discussions page. Monobook Coding The Monobook coding for this wiki--my version--is ready. You can view it yourself here. Note that I cannot see the changes for myself, probably due to a caching issue. However, you may be able to see it now, or after a while, since a similar thing happened when I (with help) made a new Monobook CSS for Ben 10 Fan Fiction (which I modified into here). Also, it comes with a sidebar for FREE! (Plus copying and pasting fee. :P) One more thing: update the site notice. It still mentions voting for the fan-picked Phineas and Ferb a month after it was over. Dweebs, that's a soccer ball! ''This'' is a football! 23:50, September 20, 2011 (UTC) : That looks pretty good. I think Topher mentioned elsewhere that we don't do much with the Monobook skin, but I do want to get it updated because I think that's what's used when I check the wiki on my BlackBerry. It can't display a lot, but the menus should be the same as what we have on this Oasis skin. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:00, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :: Missed the part about the site notice. I'll change it in a few minutes. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:29, September 22, 2011 (UTC) (Completed a couple hours later that night.) Merging were-cow on a rampage / run We got a problem on a new song from the title above that suggest to be merge into one article that I agree on it. In youtube, someone make a song that merge the two song and called it "Were-cow". So can you look at this and fix it? Patrickau 26 13:18, October 10, 2011 (UTC) : I haven't watched the episode again since the premiere, so I don't remember if the two songs are similar. If they are, it's probably the same song. We had that happen once or twice before. I'll check into it. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:28, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Idea I'm not sure if this idea will be that easy, but: MediaWiki:Emoticons It says you can change the emoticons. Maybe we can put P&F smilies there! But it may not be easy, since you have to make it the right size, and it can't end up as a white, black, or whatever background. Do you think this a good idea? And I'm like "What happened to the admin?" Nothing! 22:33, October 11, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks for the reminder. I saw some other wikis using larger icons, so I wanted to find out exactly how they worked. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:30, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Season 3 image Please add an image for Season 3 in the Songs category. Season 3 has already been released but the image is still No Screenshot 2.png. I'd change it myself, but the page has been locked so only Admins can edit it. —Michael.F 08:00, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :On a side note, can you please update and delete Category talk:Heinz Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension). Thanks in advance. —Michael.F 14:22, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :: The picture for the Season 3 opening song has been updated and that talk page has been deleted. I've got the Blogs help page open so I can work on that. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:31, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Please do. The image on the Blogs help page uses the Monaco skin so new users may get confused. It also doesn't include the rules from Topher208's "A Blog New World". 07:35, October 27, 2011 (UTC) NEW PHINEAS AND FERB WIKI IN SPANISH! Hi! I'm from Spain and I LOVE Phineas and Ferb show so I'm doing a Phineas and Ferb Wiki about the Spanish version, cause the other Spanish Wikia is really about Latin American version (character names, episodes, etc.) So, the Wiki that I'm doing (with friends, like TurenMaster) is only from and for Spain. Here is the link: http://es.phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/Inicio (actually it's in construction...) I hope you like my idea. Thanks! P.S: Sorry for my little English, but now I'm learning :$ Phineasferbspain 10:11, October 31, 2011 (UTC) : Don't worry. Many times, people who learn English as a second (or third, or fourth...) language often do better than some of the people where it's supposed to be their first language. : It's been a while since I looked through what the episodes were called in other countries, but it makes sense that what you see in Spain can be different than what is seen in Latin America. I will try to put information about your wiki in one of our newsletters. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:51, November 10, 2011 (UTC) POV for Songs I have read in the manual of style that only some songs should be in the RW POV. Which songs should be in the IU POV and which songs should be in the RW POV? For the IN songs, how shall I enter information regarding their inclusion in soundtracks and other RW information? — You don't get it. This isn't a trash heap...It's an operating table. And I'm the surgeon. 07:58, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Phineas and Ferb Wiki:About Since you, SuperFlash101, and Topher208, were here since 2008 and know a lot about this wiki's history, I was wondering if you could contribute here. It was meant to expand the Phineas and Ferb Wiki:About page. I was going to edit the About page itself, but I realized my knowledge wasn't enough and new users could get confused if I edited the About page continuously so I used a sandbox instead, using Bulbapedia's page for a head start. Thanks for reading this message. — This isn't a trash heap...It's an operating table. And I'm a surgeon. 08:48, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Extra Customization Options for User Pages Hello again RRabbit42, hope you find some rest and peace during these holidays, as classes have momentarily ended. I was exploring Call of Duty wiki (one of the games I play once in a while) and saw that their users enjoyed some benefits we didn't have here. I was checking this user page (http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/User:KATANAGOD) and saw that the user had a YouTube Player template for music and some html coding I really don't know for the background. Can these be implemented here or there's some law that forbids it? Please message me and tell me if you could implement more options or not for user pages, thanks! It's Some Mysterious Force! (leave a message) 03:47, December 21, 2011 (UTC) MediaWiki request probably I wasn't clear enough on my last message, it was kinda confusing and I didn't know enough about it, but this should be clear and there's links to the codes. I was seeing this user profile in another wiki and they had a "YouTube Player" which enables users to have songs in their userpages with little effort and hassle. Here's the Mediawiki from said wiki (http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki%3AMP) which makes this work (http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Template:MPC) which in turn makes this work (http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Template%3AYoutubePlayer) Can you request Wikia to give you permission to have .mp3 MediaWiki? By having extra customization options users will be stimulated to edit more and retention would increase as well, plus everybody could have their favorite PnF songs. Either I request upload mp3 file or create MP mediawiki. Write back to give your opinion, thanks and Merry Christmas!!! It's Some Mysterious Force! (leave a message) 04:43, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Point of View Hi Roger Rabbit, is Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Point of view a policy, isn't it? •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 15:58, December 31, 2011 (UTC) : I was thinking it was a guideline, but it probably would work better as a policy. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 21:42, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Transcripts I saw in the newsletter how you made a request for more transcript writers. I think I can help out with that. My fanon episodes about Ben 10 and Phineas and Ferb are written in a similar format, although I'll stick to the preferred format for this wiki. ---****--- Roads 17:01,1/3/2012 Thanks for mentioning the transcripts in the newsletter. I think it wouldn't hurt to go through the existing transcripts and add when the scenes change (For example: Scene switches to (insert place)) so there won't be any confusion when people read a transcript. ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 20:31, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Emoticon Hey, made a quick emotion for the chat File:Ferb emotion.png, if you could add it in and get it working I could make some more. Olithe1st 18:59, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Phineas and Ferb Wiki 2011 Thank you and Topher, two of you, for making this wiki great, please see this Phineas and Ferb Wiki 2011 Official and Around Wikia's network •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 04:30, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Admin Xiao Qiao wants to let you know you are now the Russian Phineas and Ferb wiki admin. Hey, the salamanders quit singing. Hehe! 03:17, January 26, 2012 (UTC) : I know I'm not a part of this, but unless it's the right russian P&F wiki, I looked here and it says he's blocked: RRabbit42] —Flying to a small planet meet a little green man and move big heavy things with your MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIND! 03:22, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :: That was a retalatory block placed by one of the first vandals on this wiki. He tried creating his own P&F Wiki to get back at being blocked here. I forgot that wiki was still around. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:27, January 26, 2012 (UTC) I wonder what he wants? Other than to vandalise this Wiki. Grubbbles 04:19, January 26, 2012 (UTC) : That's long since been settled. We don't need to bring it up any more. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:58, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Russian Wiki, Twitter, Feed News Hello RRabbit42, You are now an admin of the new Russian Wiki and being blocked on inactive Russian Wiki by a stupid reason. I'm going to merge 2 Russian Wiki into 1 bigger Russian Wiki, then you will be free. Then you can share pages and photos. I will do the language links and community connect. Please wait for 15 days. Please you change back orange theme color, Twitter box, remember, it is not X-mas anymore. I want you to know http://news.google.com/news? pz=1&cf=all&ned=us&hl=en&q=phineas+and+ferb&cf=all&output=rss That doesn't work anymore, w:User:Dopp, a Wikia Staff told me that you need to go to do this #Go to http://feedburner.com (a Google's project) #Enter your RSS feed, and let it give you a new URL for it. #Put the new feedburner URL into the tags. That should work better. •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 09:43, January 26, 2012 (UTC) : Topher set up our RSS feed, so I will have to check what parameters he used. I also just tried to change the colors, but it doesn't appear to have worked, so I will have to dig back through my edits to see if it's a different page. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:06, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Legit Reasons To Keep The Inactive forever Template #Wikipedia and the PF Fanon Wiki have a similar one. #The whole last message thing may be used to explain why you retired. #I never saw a template that was YAGE-like on here. Gallery question How do I hide changes to Galleries in Recent Wiki Activity? Also, what should I do so Gallery pages won't have "Recent Wiki Activity," "Photos on this wiki," "Wiki Chat" on the right side of the page? — [[User:Michael.F|'Born']] [[User talk:Michael.F| for]] 16:12, January 29, 2012 (UTC) : The only way to hide any kind of edit from the Recent Changes and Wiki Activity pages is to use a bot account. For the gallery pages, I think we made an adjustment to our style sheet or .js page to give us the extra room. Send a message to Topher208 since he has done most of those updates. When you find out, let me know in case I need that info also. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:25, January 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Understood. Thanks. — [[User:Michael.F|'Born']] [[User talk:Michael.F| for]] 16:38, January 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Gallery pages don't have those sidebar items because they are in their own namespace which doesn't have those items on its style sheet. We didn't have to do anything to hack them. If we were to move those pages to the Main namespace, we'd get them back. If there is a desire to do so, we could probably get Wikia to add them in for us. —Topher208 {Talk} 21:20, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :::Gallery namespace is enabled on Vietnamese Wiki, Brazilian Portuguese Wiki and Polish Wiki at the momment, Russian Wiki will be the next, that is a custom namespace which can request to create it. If you want to make all of the pages in that namespace hiding or showing, just let an admin on this wiki use via , just Wikia Staff can do that. Currently, it is hidden on Vietnamese wiki. •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 14:33, January 31, 2012 (UTC) That explains it. I have been to a couple of wikis where I created a page that started with "Gallery:" and the pages are the same width as the rest of them. So that means it's not an active namespace for that wiki. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:20, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Religious Issue with New User Someguy116 here. I'd like to bring to your attention that a new user Nafisa.t13 has something on her profile that could be violating the guidelines of this wiki. This user is apparently Muslim and from Bangladesh. I myself don't have anything against the religion but what she has written on her profile may be found offensive by users who aren't of her religion. I'd like to request that you determine whether this is something I should be worried about and notify her if necessary. Thanks. In Russia, you don't break the laws. 23:51, January 29, 2012 (UTC) : I don't see anything on her profile page that discusses or even mentions religion. The closest there is to anything like that is the book series she listed that would reference the ancient Greek gods and whatever demigods are in "The Demigod Files". : If she said "I am a Muslim" or Christian/Buddhist/whatever, that would just be a fact about her and would be allowed. Any further details or going into discussions about a particular religion/faith would be off-topic for this wiki and would need to be moved elsewhere. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:29, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :: That's odd. The last time I checked, under the How Am I section of her profile page, I saw this statement; "I believe in Allah. And all that Islam stands for. There are no other gods." The last sentence which I have italicized has appeared to me as deliberate disrespect towards other people's religions. Can you check it over again when you're available? Thanks. The only easy day, [[User talk:Someguy116|'was yesterday.']] 03:39, February 18, 2012 (UTC) You're right. I missed it the first time because it's buried way at the end of that paragraph. I probably could delete it before it starts a problem, but right now my inclination is to leave it. If people start debating it and won't move that discussion off to a different site after being told to, then it will be removed. If any harassment occurs because of this, our block policy covers that. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 21:22, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Spotlight and AtSD Premiere Calendar The AtSD calendar is still on the main page even though the last international premiere was in November. Also, congratulations on the spotlight (if you were the one who asked for it)! ---****--- Roads 19:30,1/31/2012 Template date Please remember to put the date on templates. That would be appreciated. Thanks. 01:55, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Gazette RRabit, It's me, Troly, I send to the submission the analysis I promised, please, check it out and send me your opinion, thanks. PAC Cambio y corto! 21:28, February 1, 2012 (UTC) : Included in the newsletter. I had to adjust the wording and punctuation a little bit. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:20, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Article I made a new article but I cannot upload it to the submission page...how can I send it to u? - TROLYPAC : Technically, you don't upload it. When you go to the article submission page, you use that to create a new page. Then you type in your article or paste it in if you wrote it up before. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:52, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Hallmark P&F Valentine Cards I've noticed you added the Hallmark Valentine cards to the Merchandise portal. I would like to mention that you've missed the one with Doofenshmirtz and Perry (it comes with an attached heart-shaped decoder). Oh... the inside of the "Seize the Valentine's Day" card is a pop-up of Phineas and Ferb. Btw, I saw both of them at Walmart. ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 17:53, February 9, 2012 (UTC) : Either I missed it or that particular store didn't have that card. I'll look for it next time. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:58, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Elmofan1 User was spamming on chat and has spammed on one other wiki (The Fairly Oddparents wiki), who was blocked by JeremyCreek. It likes to add the delete template for no reason. Hey, the salamanders quit singing. Hehe! 22:57, February 9, 2012 (UTC) : I didn't see anything on the Oddparents wiki, but I'll keep an eye on this. Out of curiousity, was that spamming as in advertising, or spamming as in repeating things after being asked to stop? —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:00, February 11, 2012 (UTC) : :It was repeating, but not big reapeating, just random like b2wsgsji8fs. Hey, the salamanders quit singing. Hehe! 03:16, February 12, 2012 (UTC) About a blog Hell, RRabbit42, first, I would like to say great work with the wiki, you and the others do a swell job. Here is my statement. I had this idea where I could review episodes of Phineas and Ferb (after they air of course), and post it in the wiki activity blogs. I wasn't sure if I could do that, as I did not fully understand the rules you set up. I spoke with Patrickau about it, and he said to talk to you or Topher about it. He also mentioned that I could try and see if I could write it for the Wiki Newsletter. I wanted to run this by an Administrator before I accidentally broke any rules. Thank you for your time, and please respond at your earliest convienience. I watch a lot of TV. 07:34, February 11, 2012 (UTC) : Anyone is free to write their own reviews. We just haven't had many people doing it lately. If you want to make it a blog, we can either link to the blog inside the newsletter, or else we can paste in a copy of your blog into the newsletter and link back there for comments. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:13, February 11, 2012 (UTC)\ :: Thank you. How can I put it into the newsletter? I would like to do that. I guess we could then post it in a blog for those who do not read the gazette.I watch a lot of TV. 03:29, February 12, 2012 (UTC) ::: When it's time to publish the next newsletter, I would copy it into the one I start at the time. In this case, the next one is on February 16th. However, I don't think we can use this article and I'll explain why on your talk page. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:26, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :::: I don't understand what you mean by your message. Was it an example, or what? Sorry, I am just confused. Because I haven't finished writing the ariticle yet. I watch a lot of TV. 01:46, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Oops. I got it mixed up with the wrong person. I am deleting that message from your talk page right now. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:08, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Russian issue I have finished the Russian Wiki issue, merge + language link = Done. We welcome a new sister, also the stupid block on you has been over, and you can help technical things there, of course, you have sysop rights there, now feel free and say cheese :) •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 12:08, February 11, 2012 (UTC) : I will not be able to do anything with this until March due to some projects going on at my work, but it's good to know it's ready to go. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:11, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Title card problem The title card from "Mommy Can You Hear Me?" doesn't seem to show up, can you fix this problem? —Patrickau 26 09:21, February 12, 2012 (UTC) : The image server is having a problem again. Whenever you display a picture at a smaller size, it doesn't tell the web browser "here's the picture and here's the size you need to scale it to". The image server actually creates a new picture at that smaller size before sending it. I suppose it makes the pages load faster, but when Wikia's servers bog down like they are now, we're stuck with nothing until they catch up. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:17, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Problem I cannot submit my article for this number because it treats me as Spam...may I send it to you in another way and you submit it for me?, thanks alot. PAC Cambio y corto! 12:57, February 12, 2012 (UTC) : Go into your preferences and under "Appearance", change it from "New Wikia Look" to "Monobook" and Save it. Then when you go back here to my talk page, there will be an "E-mail this user" option along the left side of the screen. It's way down in the Toolbox area. : This will show you a form where you can paste in your article and it will e-mail it to me. I don't know if links and other Wikicode will work in it, but you can try. When you're done, switch your preferences back to "New Wikia Look". —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:24, February 12, 2012 (UTC) My New Article Here is my article for this new number The Place of the Teacher Welcome to my section, "The Place of the Teacher"; this time I will show you another analysis of the show, this time I will critize Mr. McGillicuddy, Baljeet's summer teacher. Mr. McGillicuddy, who voiced was voiced by Brian Stepanek in the U.S. and Luis Más in Spain is the summer school teacher of Baljeet. He is a bad teacher because the teacher satirizes downplays things, is the kind of teaching that has too things on my mind to go around worrying about their students, usually, the teacher often highlighted as being of middle-aged, concerned only with himself and explain what it takes to collect your payroll without the slightest trouble in educating students to that gives class. In the series, is seen by its first and only appearance in the episode "Unfair Science Fair". The synopsis of the episode is: Being pointed to seventeen classes this summer, Baljeet are given the opportunity to present science fair, for it, designed the plans for a portal to Mars, but when Baljeet shows your project to your teacher, it replies with a very relaxed voice, which is very creative but unless you can build a prototype to work properly, you can only put the final grade nine. Clearly, a style of teaching criticism (although nine is a joke for the episode), because McGillicuddy not aware of that, and the simple design of a portal to Mars is far from a child, and saying that , all I get is discourage you, and it is shown that the fact that a teacher put too high expectations to their students, can cause a blockage in the cognitive structures of the same and deprimierse due to failure to achieve the objectives set , which brings them into an agony that they will not perform adequately, but also gives the contrary, the fact that the teacher sets goals too easy to get, the student does not take the subject seriously and not yield to their fullest potential, reducing its rating, which will become so depressed, creating thus an infinite loop. Mr. McGillicuddy should have better job Baljeet note, therefore, to assess a child does not have to compare him with his companions, but with what may or may not do (and Baljeet is useless for mechanics even very good at math and the theoretical part of the subjects), and for his age, which has Baljeet is impressive and worthy of the remarkable, therefore, should have given it top marks to avoid falling into misery and Baljeet cease to perform correctly by not feeling stimulated correctly. At this age, and children as Baljeet, you say the teacher is very important since they live under the theory of "impress my professor", yet his error McGillicuddy amendment at the end of the episode, putting ten to Baljeet when see the site built, unfortunately, Baljeet not win the show, then, the portal to Mars is destroyed when Mr. McGillicuddy connecting to a power line and puts maximum power to impress the judges, yet Baljeet says he does not care about winning, just wanted to get a good grade, that is, as McGillicuddy did wrong, fate punished him because he could not show the gateway to the judges and all the credit as I intended. The destruction of the portal was a punishment for McGillicuddy since, as noted above, did not care Baljeet win the show, I just wanted a good grade. Still, it may be that Mr. McGillicuddy Baljeet would require her to be more gifted a child (before LOE were called "gifted"), this should not be so since, in parallel Baljeet is a student of late entry the education system also has an attitude McGillicuddy not adequate to the end of the episode, because when you see the science project Baljeet, McGillicuddy produces a "feed-back" telling the young positive only for this, he was worth devote to teach, and this is positive, it helps the child grow as a person, but fails to take all the credit (saying he is responsible for that Baljeet be smart). In part, also part of "teacher who makes you feel guilty" because, using negative language with Baljeet and tries to prove he's smarter than he, although this type of teaching is the kind of teachers concerned (consciously or unconsciously) that your student / a to know that they are smarter and more experienced, these teachers / use language as a negative, undermining actions or attitudes of its alumni / ae. TROLYPAC. Teacher in Training; Fan of the Show. PAC Cambio y corto! 21:17, February 12, 2012 (UTC) My Review Submission Here is my review submission, without the italics and other text edits. Change and edit how you please: My Reviews for "Monster From the Id" and "Gi-Ants" Hello, and welcome to review corner. Tonight I will be reviewing the Phineas and Ferb episodes "Monster From the Id", and Gi-Ants. Monster From the Id In Monster from the Id, Candace spots Jeremy drop an item, and due to a misunderstanding, thinks it is a gift he made for her. After she loses it, she asks Phineas and Ferb to try and help her remember what it looks like. Using their Mind Device, they enter Candace's mind and try to find it. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz creates his Underwear-inator. I thought that this was a well thought out and executed episode of Phineas and Ferb. I really loved the originality of the episode and it's visuals, as we venture into unknown territory. This episode made me think, as well as laugh very hard on several occasions. The song was very well done. The performance, the lyrics, and the visuals combined to create a feeling of intensity and sometimes fear, but also laughter. I really liked how this song is very different than the songs we are used to on this show. Monster From the Id is was a great episode, and I highly recommend it. 10/10 Gi-Ants Phineas and Ferb wonder what it is like to live among ants, they create Antius Maximus, where giant ants (Gi-Ants) can roam. They join them, after being sprayed with ant pheromones. Candace is sprayed with too much and becomes queen. Doofenshmirtz the Turkey-inator, to make people lethargic so he can take over. While this was a superb episode, I have to say it wasn't among their best. While I love both of the ideas, they just did not really match. I did like the humor, especially with the ants evolving and becoming more advanced. The song, though catchy, was not really that great. It does have humor, I will give it that much. But other than that, not much else. Gi-Ants is a good episode, but not among the greats. 8.7/10 Overall, a mixed bag of episodes. But since both episodes were good, it was a good night for Phineas and Ferb. I enjoyed myself watching these, and I hope they have even more good episodes. Signed, Tvwatcherpf2694 Next Time: Remains of the Platypus The kiss article Some of the users here are thinking that we should delete the kiss because they think it's irrelevant to the series. I was to hear you opinion on this so we can make a final decision of this matter. Patrickau 26 16:42, February 21, 2012 (UTC) : I've printed it out and the talk page so I can look at it over the next few days. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:33, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Picture A user recently posted a picture that has absolutely nothing to do with the show and the only page it was posted on was I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun! (vandalism). Could you delete it please? File:Buddypoke.gif Learning to walk again. I believe I've waited long enough. [[User blog:Livin' in a fun house|''Where do I begin?]] 18:20, February 24, 2012 (UTC) : Done. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 22:07, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Pages needing citation? Do we have a glitch here, I check the "Category:Pages needing citation" that it's kinda confusing. I check the articles that have this category with the template of citation but article like Irving, The Fast and the Phineas, Out to Launch, etc. has this category but have no template in it. I already summit this to wikia for help I got no good answer for this. Can you help? Patrickau 26 14:20, February 25, 2012 (UTC) : It's from the Incite template, which means we need someone to verify the fact being referenced. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 22:09, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :: Thanks, now I know how to find this thing and do a little adjustments. Patrickau 26 00:51, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Fair use Please check on this. IanPlaystationNerd copied it from Wikipedia and wants to make it a policy here. Since we aren't Wikipedia and we follow our own set of rules, I thought I'd ask you to review the page. — [[User:Michael.F|'Wi']][[User talk:Michael.F|'ki''']] 18:17, February 28, 2012 (UTC) : I took a quick look at that yesterday. There's a lot in there, so I will probably wait until this weekend to read through it. My initial impression is to determine if we need this because there was a problem with a fair use instance before, or if this is a case of "Wikipedia does it, so we should too". —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:14, March 1, 2012 (UTC) CheckUser Can you give me CheckUser rights? IanPlaystationNerd 16:50, February 29, 2012 (UTC) : CheckUser is a function only available to Wikia employees and volunteers. Everyone else has to use the Contact link at the bottom of a page and send in the request to Wikia. I believe you need to do so from the wiki you are an admin on, and you have to list each account or IP address to be checked against each other. Most of the time, they will only tell you if there is a match on an account, but will not tell you if an account matches an IP address. : It will also help if you say why you're requesting the CheckUser be run so they know you have a legitimate need for this information, such as dealing with a returning vandal. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:11, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Question I have a question; I made some new articles but some of them are...how I can say it?..."adult-rated", more or less, related to psychopatologies...Is that a problem? PAC Cambio y corto! 06:56, March 1, 2012 (UTC) This is my possibly censored article Addecuated? THE PLACE OF THE TEACHER Welcome to my section, today we will analize the relationship of two characters whose relation is a bit scary; Buford and Baljeet (this article is Rated- kids upper 14) Buford and Baljeet: What Would Freud said of that? Buford and Baljeet are a great couple, but their relationship is not clear, these are Baljeet and Buford, but it is strange that in a children's series have gay characters, as Jean-Jacques Rousseau, the eighteenth century educator, said in " Emile, or education "(" Emile, ou de l'éducation ") that the child's sex education should not begin before the age of fifteen, yet this relationship is not strange, then, Buford need someone to download anger, Baljeet, this, in turn, needs to feel loved and have friends, they defined their amino enmity as a symbiotic relationship ("Lotsa Latkes"). Homosexuality Buford and Baljeet has been hinted at in several episodes, beginning always go together because Buford and Baljeet usually carried with him or sit on him ("Don’t Even Blink", "Not Phineas and Ferb"), also "The Lake Nose Monster", Buford carried Jeet strapped to his back, in" The Swiss Family Phineas" both care for Perry as if they were parents and Buford said it's easy to stop thinking about everything but Baljeet ("The Bully Code") besides that cares about him ("The Suzy Brusca"), there have been several episodes involving kisses between them ("Phineas and Ferb: Perry Christmas", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs you!") without forget that, for unknown reasons, Baljeet know the size of pants that uses Buford ("Ask a Foolish Question"). Baljeet’ s psychological problems have been seen several times and are due to not clear their feelings, for example, in "The Baljeatles" admits that regardless of your feelings always do math, then, as he said, "not whether there will be a cause-effect, I do lots of mates and feelings vary, "and, therefore, could doubt his sexual orientation, this could be because of what Freud described as" sexual psychopathology ", that is, as it takes so long channeling their feelings through mathematics, cannot act with a girl ("That Sinking Feeling"), add to this that keeps a distant relationship with his mother ("That Sinking Feeling") and his father died and if not, it completely ignores ("Tour De Ferb"), so it is devoid of love and parental figures, and Buford is the only person who understands and with which he had physical contact (in "Suddenly Suzy" and "Don’t Even Blink" Buford carried Baljeet as a burden and he sat on) this can be a masochistic sense of delight in cruelty by Buford and sexual sense by Baljeet, although it has demonstrated its attraction to different girls ("Phineas and Ferb: Perry Christmas", "That Sinking Feeling"). Both are completed because Buford helps Baljeet to express his feelings, since, Baljeet has difficulty in giving vent to his feelings ("What Do it Do?", "Unfair Science Fair"), He does in two ways, the first is mathematics ("The Baljeatles"), the second are the songs (Article "The Horrible hours Baljeet" on page 21 of Volume No. 6 of "Phineas and Ferb. The Official Magazine"), but has difficulty doing so without getting nerve or the rate appropriate to the situation, taking preference for Bollywood musical numbers ("The Baljeatles", "Phineas and Ferb Film: Across the Second Dimension," "Lotsa Latkes" etc.).. The evolution of Baljeet’s songs in the series is curious, then, in the first season only had the song "Baliwood", who played in the episode "Unfair Science Fair", the end of the first season, to explain why you need good grades, their musical numbers have been increasing over the second and the third season of the series. Interestingly, these musical numbers have two things in common, the first is to help Baljeet to express how you feel about issues such as notes ("Give me Note" read in "The Baljeatles"), likes ("Our Movies Better" in "Nerds of a Feather") or its relationship with Buford (" Frenemies" in "Lotsa Latkes"), the second point they have in common is that, except" I Want To Be Cool "from" The Wizard of Odd"and "The Explanation of Baljeet" of "Phineas and Ferb Film: Across the Second Dimension," appears in all Buford (and where not shown, the first is a dream and the second is the alternative Baljeet, not Baljeet of our world). This implies that Buford Baljeet helps them express their feelings, not in vain, in "A Family Christmas with Phineas and Ferb" when Baljeet asks Phineas to sing, it mentions that he thought it was a duet, immediately afterwards, Buford appears to sing with him "Good King Wenceslas", ie, Buford Baljeet supplements because it helps to unburden himself musically. Overall, the idea is very clear, complement, as Baljeet need to know that someone appreciates and listens to their talk about mathematics and Buford needs his anger, complete each other, as Buford listening or at least pretends also shows you his affection, even hitting ("The Beak"), apart from this, Buford need to mention that channel their anger and paternal instinct, possibly because as a child, He lost his teddy bear and a bully almost eats his goldfish , therefore, is resentful of the world, is twofold, a part of him wants to hit Baljeet in revenge for his trauma, the other sees it as a poor helpless child who reminds him of himself as a child, even you may remember Teddi-Boo-boo, his lost teddy ("Picture This", "Voyage to the Bottom of Buford"). User:Trolypac- Teacher in Training; fan of the show. PAC Cambio y corto! 07:24, March 2, 2012 (UTC)